Chameleon (Artificial Mutant) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Forge (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tian, China | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Chameleon characteristics, horns | UnusualSkinColour = Green | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Soldier | Education = | Origin = Artificial Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Warren Ellis; Simone Bianchi | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 28 | Death = | HistoryText = This creature was part of the "New Mutants", a team of Triploids mutants created by Forge in order to cancel the M-Day effect and to fight the invaders from Earth-TRN113 . He was created by the addition of a third strand of chromosome possessing a X-Gene on it in a human body, creating a triploid functional mutant with chameleon-like powers. He and his fellows had taken down a first team of recon, and kept in the fight with the second one was sent later . All over the planet, the New Mutants followed, tracked and confronted the Annex Squad, fighting in a Secret War. At some point, they followed the scouts in Tian, an hidden city in China, where the invaders looked for a power-source to charge their Ghost Box. As the city was powered by the Chinese mutant community living there, dead since the M-Day, they couldn't find it, and so Agent X-13 split from the group with the Box. The artificial mutants mimicked this move, and he was so followed by one of the artificial mutants, one with flight powers, whose was killed by X-13 in San Francisco and whose corpse was found by the X-Men, who started to inquiry on the subject , using the "Triploid Mutant"'s (as was named the dead mutant) notebook relating his track of the invaders. Later, the X-Men showed up in Tian, captured the "Chameleon", killed the remaining invading agents, and follow the trail to the Wundagore Mountain base of Forge, The Chameleon was taken to Wundagore and freed from the X-Men Blackbird by Forge's systems while his Maker was discussing with the heroes. Forge, thinking the X-Men were joining his fight, show to them the remains of his New Mutants, and after discussions, tried to force them to go though the Ghost Box Forge had found in destroying the first team. After a quick fight, and the emergence of a Sentinel from the other side of the Box, the X-Men leaved and the base was destroyed with a giant-laser fired by Abigail Brand of S.W.O.R.D. from Orbit . Forge and his New Mutants, including the Chameleon, were seemingly killed. However Forge later somehow resurfaced. | Powers = * Chameleon mutation: The Chameleon has displayed those abilities: ** Camouflage ** Corrosive saliva ** Super-human agility * Mind Shielding: This mutant was able to shield his mind in a certain degree (he wasn't detected by Emma Frost at the X-Men's arrival on Tian. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = The "Chameleon" isn't his codename but the name given to him by Beast. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reptilian Form Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Mutants cloned/created after M-Day Category:Forge Experiment Category:Triploid Mutants Category:Camouflage Category:Acid Generation Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Telepathic Immunity